CKHLR Episode 1: Arrival
In the dark council court room where the Demon Princes meet, all the Devils sit in their according seats along the long table. Lucifer pulls out a large glowing white key and says "This Dimension key will grant one of us access to Earth. All we have to do now is decide who to send with the mission of destroying ckhl." Amon grins and suggests "Why not Beelzebub? His abilities make him perfectly suitable to bring ckhl down. Lucifer asks "All in favor?" They all, minus Beelzebub who is sitting across the table silently, declare "Aye!" Lucifer smirks "Very well." He hands Beelzebub the Dimension key and states "Remember, Beelzebub, your mission is to bring down ckhl then find a way to get us all up there. Got it?" He nods his gelatinus head and inserts the key into an invisible doorway. It shatters like glass into a large glowing wall. He steps through and it disappears, taking him with it. (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Sadow hands a pregnant Mizumi a cup of orange juice before slumping into a couch next to her. They flip through the TV channels while she sips her drink. Sadow smiles and thinks to himself "A whole year without me. I wonder how ckhl is doing at the moment. I wonder how Len is doing..." Meanwhile, in London, Minkai is aggravatingly summoning various Plushies into Nyan's room at her will. He thinks to himself "How did I end up like this?!" She reads many off from a catalogue and he asks whiningly "How much longer?!" Nyan shows him eight pages and he gives a shocked expression "What!?" She giggles and continues to read them off. Finally, after 15 minutes of repeated summoning, Nyan leaves to fetch a drink. Mink sighs in relief and stares down at his hand, which has now become transparent. He stares down at it as it returns to normal. He feels it and wonders to himself "What just happened?" In the ckhl meeting room, the Bishops enter and Mang declares "Another peaceful day in London, it seems." Aki asks "Are you complaining, Mang?" He replies "No, but I am curious as to how this is. There hasn't been one single Demonic presence since Sadow left. Perhaps there's a connection?" Yuki responds "Proposterous! Sadow has followed God since the day he was brought into this life, there's no way-" Mang cuts her off "And yet, despite this, he left." She stares off into space sadly. The discussion is interrupted by the sudden arrival of Len, who slings his formal white Bishop's coat over his back. He exclaims while smiling "Sorry I'm late everyone, had to get a report from Perus and Dexious who are stationed in Central Park for the time being." Lefarus nods "Very well. Kane, have you anything to add?" He shakes his head, too busy recalling Sadow's absence. Mang adds "Regardless of the situation, I'm sure the Dark Court of Cards are plotting something big as we speak." Aki exclaims "Oh just enjoy the peace. You'll jinx us if you don't keep quiet about it." As the meeting is going on, Perus and Dexious are playing Rock-Paper-Scissors in Central Park. So far, Perus is winning. Suddenly, a bright light flashes across the stream and they see a suited, green, slimy figure emerge from the light. It says in a strong, deep voice "This appears to be Earth. Strange, I feel two ckhl agent's Auras already..." Perus and Dexious' jaws drop suddenly, this being their first encounter with a Demon. They both pull out their dual-Pistols and Dexius comments "A Demon at last. I wonder what rank and classification it is..." (Ending vid plays)